Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is a superhero who was active during the late 1930's and 1940's. His alter ego is a young boy named Billy Batson, who was blessed by the Wizard Shazam to become his champion. History Billy Batson was a poor boy from Fawcett City who was chosen by the Wizard Shazam in 1939 to have the power of his champion. When uttering the magic phrase 'Shazam' (an acronym for Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury), he transforms into Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel defended the city for decades. During their exile from Big Brother's takeover of Britain in 1948, Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain paid numerous visits to various American superheroes; Billy Batson was among them. In 1958, Batson payed a visit to the Blazing World. An elderly Billy Batson was seen in the Superhuman Retirement Home in 2010, having partially forgotten the magic word that allowed him to transform into Captain Marvel. Powers Captain Marvel draws his powers from several Greek gods and Biblical characters. When Billy Batson says the magic word "Shazam!" he transforms from a kid into the adult Captain Marvel. Repeating the word "Shazam!" transforms Captain Marvel back into Billy. His powers are: *''Wisdom of S'olomon: As Captain Marvel, Billy has instant access to a vast amount of scholarly knowledge, including most known languages and sciences. He has exceptional photographic recall and mental acuity allowing him to read and decipher hieroglyphics, recall everything he has ever learned and solve long mathematical equations. He also has a great understanding of divine phenomena in the mortal world. *''Strength of 'H'ercules'': Captain Marvel has immense superhuman strength. He is able to easily bend steel, punch through walls, and lift massive objects, (including whole continents like South America). *''Stamina of 'A'tlas': Captain Marvel can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults, and heal from them. Additionally, he does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe and can survive unaided in space when in Captain Marvel form. *''Power of '''Z'eus'': besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Captain Marvel, this power also enhances Marvel's other physical and mental abilities, and grants him resistance against all magic spells and attacks. Marvel can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or target. The magic lightning has several uses, such as creating apparatus, restoring damage done to Marvel, and acting as fuel for magic spells. If Billy is poisoned, for example, transforming will enable him to survive. *''Courage of 'A'chilles'': This power gives Captain Marvel bravery and in one story it is claimed to give him fighting skills. It also aids Captain Marvel's mental fortitude against most mental attacks. *''Speed of 'M'ercury': '''''Captain Marvel can move at superhuman speeds and fly. This also gives Marvel the ability to fly to the Rock of Eternity by flying faster than the speed of light Source material Captain Marvel was created in 1939 by artist C. C. Beck and writer Bill Parker for Fawcett Comics, and is currently the property of DC Comics. Category:American Category:Males Category:Individuals Category:Superheroes